A Heather Wells Mystery: The house of horrors
by Harri B
Summary: It's Halloween and a mutilated body is discovered. Heather Wells vows to stay away from this case but can she stay away when the killer comes close to home. It's up to her to protect the one's she loves but can she do that without losing her life?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Heather Wells is owned by the coolest author Meg Cabot! Any other characters not mentioned in the books belong to me. Please obtain my permission before use.

A\N: This is my first Heather Wells fanfic. I hope you all like. I need a beta reader, if you are interestead please pm me. This is short, the next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Prologue:

My name is Heather Wells.

I may be just like you, but i'm not.

I used to be a popstar, remember Sugar Rush? I hope you don't remember it.

I work at New York College, I'm the assistant residence hall director.

I was once engaged to Jordan Cartwright from Easy Street, until I caught him getting head from his now wife Tania Trace, you can google it if you interestead in reading what happened.

My mom ran off with my money and my dad was in jail. He now works for Cartwright Investigations and my landlord, the most hottest guy to walk the planet Cooper Cartwright.

I have a tendency to solve crimes, it's not my fault. I don't go searching for trouble but trouble usually finds me.

This is where the story starts, the most spookiest night of the year and my favourite night, Halloween.

A\N: I hope you all like and here is a preview of chapter 2.

"I can't wear that!." I said

"Yes, you can." Said Madga

"Madga! This is Halloween, not the MTV Music awards."

My dad walked in "Woh, you look different."

A\N: I hope you all like, please review.


	2. Morning argument

**Disclaimer: Heather Wells is owned by the coolest author Meg Cabot! Any other characters not mentioned in the books belong to me. Please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Heather Wells fanfic. I hope you all like. I need a beta reader, if you are interested please pm me. I apologize for taking so long to update, I just turned 18 and with all my college work and other commitments, I haven't ****had a chance to update! So sorry, and at the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**

"Morning sweetheart," Dad said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad," I said sitting down at the table.

"So, the Halloween party is tonight. Are you going?" Dad asked

"Yeah, I'm going to pick up my outfit later," I said staring at my orange juice.

"You're going to pick up what later?" Cooper Cartwright, my very hot landlord walked in wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with his hair all stuck up.

"She's going to pick up her outfit for the Halloween party tonight," Dad said frying the bacon.

"Oh yeah, the Halloween party at Fischer hall," Cooper said in a bored tone of voice.

"So, are you going with anyone to the party?" Dad asked acting as UN peacekeeper between me and Cooper.

_Ever since __me__ and Tad started to date, Cooper has changed the way he acts around me. He is __more snappy__, walks out of the room when Tad is there and I capture him staring at me sometimes._

"Tad," I replied.

"Stuck up snob," Cooper muttered just loud enough so that I heard him.

"What is your problem with Tad?" I asked

"Nothing, I just don't like him," Cooper said staring at me.

"He's my boyfriend Cooper," I said getting angry with how Cooper was reacting.

"Don't I know it," Cooper angrily said grabbing up the newspaper and stalking out of the room.

I looked at my dad. "What is he's problem?" I asked

"Oh Heather, don't you get it?" Dad asked worried.

"Get what?" I asked

"You'll realize what I mean when the time is right," Dad said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm going to be late," I said grabbing my bag and rushing out.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is the preview of the next chapter.**

_Preview of next chapter,_

"Heather, woh. You look different. Are you going somewhere?" Jordan Cartwright asked.

"Yes actually, I have a date," I said looking between both Cartwright brothers.

"With Cooper," Jordan asked

Before Cooper could speak, someone else spoke.

"No, with me," Tad said standing there in a tux.

**A\N: Well you all know the drill, hit review if you want the next chapter.**


End file.
